It's Not Always Obvious
by Zenaa
Summary: Kyndal isn't Bradins type, and Bradin isn't Kyndals...so how do these two different worlds come together? MADE UP OF MANY SONGS
1. An Unusual Intoduction

_A/N: Hmm I've never tried this but I'm going to make a story using a few songs, so obviously there is going to be a few songs put together by chapters every other one or so on but we'll see how it works and if this is even going to work but I'm going to use ideas from songs and make a story but its not gonna be a one-shot its going to just be a bunch of songs together…you'll see lol_

**An Unusual Introduction**

Kyndal got ready for practice. After putting on her shorts she headed out to the beach and waited for the team. There was really nothing to do so she sat on the sand and waited. Finally the team started coming and Kyndal got up to start practice.

"Hey girls" she smiled and after saying hi to all of them she went and grabbed a few balls and then started practice. It seemed to take forever but once it was finally over the court cleared up and the team left.

Kyndal cleaned everything up and finally she decided to go take a break. It had been a long day and she was really sick of the heat that's been hitting her in the head all day. Finally she decided to go and grab a drink at a café that was right beside where they practiced. They had amazing smoothies and she was really craving one so bad.

When she walked in she noticed there was hundreds of people in there what seemed like.

"Oh damn" she groaned rolling her eyes. After the 30 minute wait in the long line she finally got to the end and looked at the cashier. He was a young guy; he seemed about 17 maybe a little younger or older. Blonde hair went over his eyes and he didn't look up as he asked her what she wanted.

"Strawberry Smoothie please" she smiled and he looked up at her. Kyndal wasn't quite sure what to say, he had gorgeous eyes, an amazing smile and his blonde hair was perfect.

"Hey…umm sorry yeah sure one second" apparently rush hour was over and there was no one behind her so she relaxed and she noticed the workers there did too.

"Sorry it's been sort of crazy here" she nodded taking the smoothie and putting her straw into it.

"How much" she pulled out her money out of her purse and he pushed her hand away. "On the house" she smiled.

"And who should I thank for this" she looked at him sideways liking the fact that he was flirting with her.

"Bradin Westerly, and who should I thank for making my day a little better" Kyndal smiled and took the smoothie off of the counter.

"Kyndal Edwards" he nodded and smiled.

"Well maybe I'll see you around Kyndal, I just started working here so I'll be here practically every day so if you'd like to come and stop by…"

Kyndal interrupted him. "I come here every day practically after practice so I'll see you around" she winked at him and took her 5 and stuck it into the tip jar.

Bradin stared after her until another guy came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Dude, don't get caught up with Kyndal, trust me" snapping out of his own little daydream Bradin turned around and faced his co-worker.

"Huh…what why" John shook his head.

"Just trust me…she's not what you want, you're not her type" Bradin nodded, trusting his friend but not sure what he was that wasn't her 'type'.

"Hey I'm going to take my break you wanna come with" Bradin followed his friend out the back.

Pulling out a cigarette John handed Bradin one. Bradin had smoked ever since he could practically remember and it didn't really bother him.

It was driving Bradin crazy why he kept thinking about Kyndal. She was so pretty, sweet, and one of the rare people that can actually make his day at work.

"Dude just tell me…why isn't Kyndal my type she seems really cool" he looked at him blowing a puff of smoke out towards the open air.

"She's cool and everything but she just wouldn't like you if she knew you, you're just not her type it's just…trust me ok" John sighed putting his cigarette out.

"Ok whatever man" he shook his head and went back to work. The rest of the day was pure torture, he couldn't think about anything or anyone else besides Kyndal and why she was so 'wrong' for him.

After he got off work he headed home. It was around 6:30 and he wanted to go surf since it was the best time of the day. There wasn't that many people and the waved were perfect because of all the wind.

He rushed for the water and it felt so good getting in to surf again. After his parents death it had been one thing that kept his mind off of it and he grew to love it. It became his life and whenever he did it he felt like he was flying. The water was his cure, and it was strong.

Just as he got out of the water about 2 hours later he looked around and hoped to see someone to hang out that night, he didn't want to go home. Looking around, he noticed someone and she looked familiar.

"Kyndal?" he started walking towards her. For a second his friend's advice flew threw his head but he wanted to give it a shot, get to know her, and figure out why the hell she was stuck in his mind.

"Bradin, hey, what's up" he smiled, she remembered him.

"Nothing, uh surfing…" he fiddled with the board just flipping it from hand to hand, through his fingers, not sure what else to say.

"So you doing anything tonight" she asked, she was pretty nervous and didn't want it to seem like she was asking him out but she did want to get to know him.

His heart jumped in his stomach and he got butterflies and felt like he was 12 again talking to his first crush.

"Nothing that I know of was just going to go home and uh…change…what about you" he shrugged it off and tried to act natural but it was really hard.

"Nothing special…do you want to come with me to a party" he smiled, "Sure that sounds great" he told her trying to not look too excited.

"Great, uh here's the address" she handed him a small piece of paper, he took it and nodded biting his lip.

"Cool, ok I'll see you there…do you umm…do you need a ride" he figured he'd offer her a ride just in case because she was sweet enough to ask him to come and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"That'd be nice, I'll meet you here around 7 ok" he nodded and smiling waved bye and started home.


	2. Party Fun

_A/N: Heh hope ya'll liked the last chapter, I think it was kind of boring but it's GOING to get better I promiisee! That was just like introductions lol_

**Party Fun**

Bradin started getting ready for the party a little earlier then he probably should have but he wanted to make sure everything was going to be ok. Looking over the directions he planned the route out in his head as he rushed to get into the car and to get Kyndal.

Something about her was completely different and he liked it. When he arrived at her house she was standing outside waiting for him and smiling. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and she was wearing a small red flower above her left ear, a mini skirt, and a black tube top. She looked amazing.

"Hey, you ready to go" Bradin smiled stepping out of the car and walking towards her door. "Sure, let's go" she followed him into his car.

Holding the door open for her, he let her in to his black 2007 convertible Eclipse.

"Nice car" she smiled as he closed the door and walked into his own side.

"Thanks" he told her smiling at her. He paused a while and stared at her. She looked really uncomfortable as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Uhh…" she looked down and tucked the hair behind her ear as he shook his head.

"Sorry um…you look amazing" he told her biting his lip a little bit and then running his tongue over both of his lips.

"Thanks" she looked at him and then back out the front window.

He pulled out of his parking spot and headed south down their I-75. The road would bring them straight almost after taking an exit about 20 miles down, straight to the house of Bradin's friend holding the party.

It was night time and really hard to see. Bradin was trying to not seem too awkward about not being sure where he was going and didn't want to worry her, so he kept talking to her like everything was ok.

"Bradin, do you know how to get there" at one point she asked looking at the few passing highway routes.

"Uhh…yeah I know how to get there but I really think I missed the exit" he smiled and looked around.

"I can't see where we are but I'm going to take this exit and go out and then take the way back, going north" he told her switching lanes and then headed out the next exit marked 24A.

When he started pulling back into the highway he looked at her and the paper under her feet.

"Hey can you please check the directions and tell me what exit I need to take" she grabbed the paper, shifting her feet from side to side trying to see.

"Here" Bradin flipped on the lights so she could read it. After studying the directions for about 10 minutes she turned it off and looked at him

"We need to take exit 20 and then our first left after we get off at the exit" Bradin nodded.

"Thanks, sorry about this" he was so worried she'd get mad at him for having them almost an hour late to the party.

"It's ok it was fun, I mean I got to talk to you a lot and stuff" she laughed a little. Bradin was amazed at the fact that she didn't yell at him, but still wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking.

"I really feel bad…" Bradin started but looked down at his hand that was on the stick shift.

"It's really ok" Kyndal's hand was now laying across his. He smiled at her as he pulled into the exit and made a turn into the street.

They didn't say much as he finally pulled into the driveway of the house and got up quickly and ran around to let her out.

"Thank you…" she smiled as he took her hand.

"Again I'm really…" she put her finger over his mouth.

"And again, Bradin it's really ok" she told him as she gave him a final look and started heading into the huge house his black Eclipse was parked in front of.

The house had a small concrete path leading up to the door and around the door it was nicely decorated with small shrubs and a variety of red, blue, pink, and purple flowers arranged professionally.

"It's so nice" Kyndal smiled looking around the house.

"Yeah it is…come on" he took her hand and led her in. He was really tempted to hold her hand for real but just held it like a mother holds her daughter, his wrapped around hers.

As soon as they walked in her dropped her hand when he realized about 10 pairs of eyes all darted towards them. A lot of the people that looked probably didn't evencare that they were there but just looked at them as a mere distraction.

Bradin started walking towards the refreshment table and picked up a beer. Kyndal had disappeared with her friends and he didn't really care, not like she was his date or something and had to stay with her. And in parties like this it didn't really seem to be an important thing if you had a date, girlfriend/boyfriend or anything else. Everyone hooked up with everyone and no one even seemed to really care for whatever was going on.

His mind had wandered off somewhere when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. It was John.

"Bradin, Bradin, dude where are you" Bradin looked at him and slowly snapped out of his little daydream he was in, and right now even if he tried really hard he couldn't remembered what he had been thinking about that got him so out of his mind.

"Hey, sorry I'm here…uh where have you been the entire time" he asked him looking around and saw the hundreds of people that seemed to be packed into the enormous house.

"I've been around…looking for you mainly" Bradin looked at his friend's eyes and he seemed pretty out of it, probably a little too much to drink.

"Hey, did ya'll go smoke" Bradin asked his friend looking around at some people.

"Nah man not yet, we're about to you want to come with" Bradin nodded, there was nothing better then getting high with his friends and having a good time, just to get his mind off of the hell hole of a life he'd had so far.

"Alright come on let's go" he motioned for Bradin to follow him and he did. He started walking out the back and was soon met face to face with quite a few other guys, about 2 of them holding joints.

They lit it and started smoking. Bradin took the joint as his friends passed it and took in a long deep breath from it and held it for a second in his lungs and let it out. A few more hits and he was totally baked.

Walking back inside the 7 of them spread out and Bradin headed for the couch and dropped down on it. His head hanging he relaxed. Everything felt ok and he loved it, this was what relaxed him, getting high along with surfing and it's the way he's always been.

Walking around a little after about 10 minutes he ran into someone. Looking up he noticed it was Kyndal.

"Hey" he said his voice lagging a little bit.

"Bradin…hey where have you been the entire time I've been looking for you" he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I've been here and around, you disappeared what happened to you" he said smiling at her.

She leaned in a little as if getting suspicious of where he was and sniffed his shirt.

"Bradin, are you ok" she tilted his head backwards and looked into his eyes. He didn't try to fight her or tried to move.

Sighing, Kyndal looked around and her firned Maggie walked up to her.

"Hey girl, where did you go, you left me all alone" she made a little crying face and then noticed Kyndal looking at Bradin.

"Who's you friend…Mr. Cutie" she smiled licking her lips.

"Maggie, this is Bradin…Bradin…" before she had a chance to point Maggie stopped her.

"He's so blazed Kyndal, didn't you notice" Kyndal nodded, "I know but…ugh…" she groaned tilting her head back.

"I didn't want you to meet him like this, he's a nice guy he really is" she smiled taking his hand and pulling him.

"Come on before you get into more trouble" she made him sit on the couch and he didn't object as he sat down beside her.

"How many times have you seen him like this" Maggie sighed pushing Bradin's hand off of the arm rest, he didn't move but tilted his head a little to the side looking down.

"Just now, I didn't even know he was like this" Kyndal took in a deep breath and leaned her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"You don't need this…I promise you, why do you like him so much" she sighed watching as Bradin took the cable that was hanging beside the lamp and started untangling it.

Maggie sighed, "Come on let's go" they stood up and started walking toward one of Bradin's friends who Maggie knew, who didn't seem like he was stoned out of his mind.

"Hey we need to talk to you Mike" Mike followed the two girls as Maggie grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him to the corner of the room.

"Your friend Bradin" she pointed and Mike laughed, "He's so out of it…he had quite a few hits and fuck that was some strong shit" he laughed. Maggie crossed her arms.

"Ok, ok sorry damn what do you need" Mike chuckled a little more looking at his friend, practically draped on the couch, not even really sitting but just sort of there not even sure where he was.

"Tell me about him" Maggie said, Mike looked at the two of them as smiled.

"Why do you want to know about him" he raised an eyebrow at Maggie. Taking the opportunity to make sure all of his friends knew practically Maggie pointed to Kyndal.

"Seems my friend has a little thing for him" she smiled as Kyndal stared with her mouth dropped wide open.

"He's not the girlfriend type of guy" Mike laughed shaking his head.

"He's been to jail you know…" they looked up as another girl approached them. She was tall, long blonde hair down to her hips and beautiful eyes and smile.

"Hey, I'm Holly, um one of my friends went out with him…couldn't help overhear you were talking about Bradin…I advise stay away"

Kyndal was confused. He seemed like a great guy and she didn't know why everyone was against it so bad.

"His heads really high up in the clouds and he thinks he's the shit…he has a different girl every other week…he's a player honey believe me" the girl put her hand on Kyndal's arm.

Kyndal sighed, she understood what they were trying to say but he was so sweet, so cute, and he tried really hard to make it look like he cared, maybe it was all part of the act but it sure seemed genuine.

She looked over at him as the girl smiled at her. He was lying on the couch twirling a rubber band around his fingers.

"Believe me sweetie you can do better" she smiled and got up and started heading back towards where there were hundreds of people, and slowly Holly disappeared into the crowd.

Kyndal sighed, "What now" she looked at him. "He drove me…" Maggie stopped her.

"There's not way in HELL I'm letting you drive back with him sweetie, it's not worth it I know you like him" Kyndal nodded and walked over to him taking the keys out of his pocket.

"No one said he was driving, but I'm not leaving him here" she smiled at Maggie and after giving her a hug headed out. She was really tired of having to deal with him but decided to give him a ride home.

After driving for about 45 minutes, getting stuck in traffic and missing a turn she finally made it back to her house.

He was still out of it so she got around, pulled him out and helped him walk into the house. "Ugh what do I do with you Bradin" she sighed taking him into their guest room. Her parents were out most of the time and she didn't mind about bringing him into the house.

He changed after she gave him clothes and she knew he was pretty wasted too so he'd pass out in a matter of time. After helping him for a while she helped him lay down and pulled the blanket over him.

Getting ready to leave he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Kyndal" she turned around. He was barely sitting up but he pulled her closer.

"What's wrong…" she smiled pushing some hair out of his face.

"I'm…I'm so..sor" she stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. He was trying to apologize and she knew she should be mad but she wasn't.

"It's ok…Shh" he took her hand and pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry Kyndal, I'm so sorry" he wrapped his hands around her head and gently pulling her face closer to him he kissed her.

For a second she froze, the kiss sent her into a daze and for the second that it lasted she was in a dream but she quickly tasted the alcohol and marijuana on his breath.

"Bradin, go to sleep ok…we'll talk tomorrow" he didn't know what he was doing, at least its what Kyndal kept telling herself as she slipped into bed. She laid there and thought about it. He didn't know, he didn't mean it; she kept repeating it to herself but wanted nothing more then to be wrong. She loved how his lips felt against hers and she couldn't wait to see him in the morning, but what upset her is she knew that it wasn't real.

Laying her head back against the pillows she tried to relax, after al,l the kiss meant nothing right? He was drunk and it was just lust. Yeah that's it. Kyndal fell asleep quickly after finally convincing herself.

_A/N: Dammnnn long chapter! Haha a lot longer then I expected…uh the next ones gonna be a song soo yeahh…but im runnin out of ideas slowly, im open to anything!  _


End file.
